


Una vobiscum

by aquaticmachine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Potterstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaticmachine/pseuds/aquaticmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The progression of young wizards finding their place in life and others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lux dolis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light tricks

-6 Years Ago, Age 7-

A young boy with glasses too big for his small face sat against the trunk of an enormous oak tree. The sun was warm and breeze soft, he stretched his legs out to release the tension. Next to him was his best friend Aradia, an adventurous girl with a cheery smile. Her long, thick hair cascaded down to the slightly dry grass underneath her. She breaths in deeply, then sighing it away.

"Everything is just so .... alive.", Aradia said lazily, probably from the gentleness of the weather they had been experiencing since spring had started. He laughed at this, scrunching up his nose in mock annoyance while he turned all of his gaunt edges to face her.

"Yeah, that's what organisms tend to do.", Sollux said in his usual sarcastic tone, but smiled nonetheless. The girl with cherry wood colored eyes shrugged and grabbed a handful of dry leaves, tossing them at her pessimistic friend.

"Shut up, you know what I mean!" She says while playfully tapping his hip with the tip of her shoe.

"Ow, my tender flesh." He groans dramatically and playful, snickering as she rolls her eyes. Sollux was crushing hard for his best friend. Maybe if he could impress her....

"AA. I want to show you something.", He said, scooting his skinny body in closer to her. Aradia's curiosity was peaked.

"What is it?" She whispered as if someone, anyone, could be spying in on the secret Sollux was about to share with her. Their secret. The little Captor lifted up his hands to stomach level, pointer finger to pointer finger. She arched her eyebrow and looked back at his face skeptically, as if to check whether or not he was playing a trick on her. He only smiled and nodded back down to his hands. Leaning in a little bit closer, Aradia focuses back on his hands. The hairs on the back of her neck arose and the smell of ozone filled the air around the two. Sollux's left hand started to glow a soft red light while the right had flickered to a ghosting blue. Power radiated off of his hands as he brought the two hands together. Plasma-like energy shot back and forth until his pointer fingers and thumbs joined together to form a heart shape. Sollux then dropped his hands back down to his sides, but the red and blue glowing heart remained floating between them.

Aradia was left awestruck as she stares at what he had just created. She leans in even closer and rests her forehead against his.

"That was....but how? How did you do that?" She asks.

"Well, I just.. I don't know. I just....do." Sollux shrugged.

"Would you please come and have dinner over at my house tonight?"

"Um, sure? I'll have to ask my dads first...."

That wasn't how it was supposed to go, Sollux thought. She was supposed to say he was really cool and that they should be boyfriend and girlfriend. That's how these things went, right? Instead, he got a dinner date with her mom and dad. Great.

The two young kids walked hand in hand back to Sollux's house. As soon as he got the OK from his parents, Aradia was dragging him to her house as fast as his lazy stride would allow.

Aradia's mother and father greeted them from inside the kitchen. He expected to go to her room, or the backyard, or even their TV room, but she just pulled him straight into the kitchen. Her parents were just as confused as Sollux at her weird and frantic behavior.

"Mom! Dad! Sollux is magic!!" She exclaimed, raising her arms in joy, pulling up Sollux's along with her. The young boys face contorted with even more confusion. She brought him all the way over to her house to show her parents his little light trick? A bit sullen, he looks back up at her parents, but instead of the confused looks he was receiving before, they were replaced with looks of shock and skepticism. With worry.

"Aradia....what are you talking about...." Mrs. Megido says cautiously.

"He is! I knew there was something special about him from the beginning. Show them, Sollux! It's amazing!" She said, so excited she looked like she could pop.

Sollux was panicking. He had never told anyone about his ability before, besides Aradia, but he knew from the way her parents were reacting that if he didn't show them she would get in trouble.  
He was shaking slightly as he held his hands up and willed the red and blue power to flow between his hands. Sollux almost laughed at the faces that his adult audience were making. They looked like they were about to blow a gasket.

Dropping his hands to his sides once again, he stopped the light. Sollux was smiling triumphantly. Not because he did it, but because Aradia was cheering at his side and her parents were smiling at each other, eyes bright.

Mr. Megido knelt down to be face level with him and placed his hands firmly onto his shoulders.

"Greatness is within you."

That was the day Sollux became a young self aware wizard.

 

-6 Years later, Current time, Age 13-

A young man with glasses the right size for his skinny face sits in his old computer chair at his equally old desk. The hum of his desktop and the click clacking of the keyboard in front of him is all that he had heard so far that day. He was way too young to be a shut in. Ever since he discovered coding a year and a half ago, it had been a fast downward spiral ever since. He stopped his coding binge that he had been at for hours to message Aradia. He hadn't talked to her for a couple of days and one of her mandatory check-ins was far past overdue.

\--twinArmageddons [TA] began messaging apocalypseArisen [AA] at 17:50--  
[17:50] TA: hey AA how are you?  
[18:10] TA: hello?  
[18:30] TA: what are you doiing wa2hiing your haiir or 2omethiing? that2 goiing to take week2 iif you are. aiint nobody got tiime for that.  
[18:35] AA: did y0u get it  
[18:35] TA: oh look who returned from the dead.  
[18:36] TA: anyway what do you mean diid ii get iit.  
[18:37] AA: that means you didnt get it  
[18:37] AA: tell me when y0u d0  
[18:38] TA: no tell me what ii diidnt get.  
[18:39 ] AA: d0nt w0rry y0ull get it  
[ 18:39] AA: i kn0w you will  
[ 18:40] AA: by the way st0p using y0ur magic t0 type y0ull get in trouble 0u0  
\--apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased messaging twinArmageddons [TA] at 18:40--

Sollux laughs and ceases his psionics. That's what they were called apparently, courtesy of Aradia's research. Speaking of Aradia, what was she talking about? He stretched his long legs out in front of him and stood up. Might as well eat something, he thought. Dual black and white socked feet carried him down the stairs into the living room of his ever empty-home. With two busy parents and no other family members or even pets to fill in the empty space, life became lonely when spent at home.

Aradia's family considered him part of the household for how often he was there. It turned out that Mr. Megido was a wizard who left the life he once had to start a new one with Mrs. Megido, a human woman whom he had fallen for. Aradia was a half-blood witch with incredible psychic power. Since Sollux was adopted and didn't know what or who his parents were, they decided to not look into it and just leave it be. The main thing that mattered was that the two of them were gifted with natural born power. Mr. Megido even cracked out some of his old wizard books for the two of them to read and learn from.

Sollux smiled fondly as he entered into the kitchen. He reached into the refrigerator to grab a soda and a half-eaten chocolate bar. Precious, precious food. Setting his godly sustenance onto the small circular table, he goes to grab some crisps from the pantry. Halfway into digging through the black pit in the quest for Doritos, he heard a loud bang come from the kitchen window. Abandoning his mission, Sollux got up and headed towards the source of the noise.

Lifting his hand up in defense, he opened the window and looked into the rustling hedge. A bundle of white and brown feathers emerged from the leaves and straightened itself out onto the windowsill. It turned out to be a barn owl with a letter in its mouth. The owl sets the letter down and flies off.

If Sollux wasn't smiling before, he was certainly doing so now. He opened the letter as quickly as possible and ran upstairs, logging onto his computer.

\--twinArmageddons [TA] began messaging apocalypseArisen [AA] at 19:02--  
[19:02] TA: II GOT IIT.  
[19:03] AA: WERE G0ING TO H0GWARTS 0U0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first written piece. Please be gentle.


	2. Frater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brother

-6 years ago, age 6-

A young boy with purple bangs sits atop of his large, luxurious bed, a book on his lap and a hunger for knowledge gnawing at him. His baggy white nightgown and sleep trousers shifted against him as he set the book down and away from himself. It wasn't what he wanted. Advanced hexes and jinxes? He didn't have nearly enough control over the naturally ample supply of power coursing through his royal veins. Maybe something lighter like the picture encyclopedia of rare creatures resting on his desk. No, not something new.

Frustrated, he collapsed back-first onto his bed and hit his head on the thick dark oak headboard on the way down. The little boy curled in on his side and clutched his head, the beginnings of tears formed at his eyes.

The sound of creaking hinges sounded through the dimly lit room.

"Eridan....you okay, chief? I heard a loud bang all the way from my room.", Cronus said as he strode into his little brothers dwelling space, closing the door behind him as he walked closer to the bundled moping mess.

"Ffffffff...." Eridan groaned, looking at the young man before him. It was crazy. He was only 6, yet Cronus was already 17. There was a book nestled underneath his arm and the younger of the two was automatically interested in the other.

"For a supposed "protegee", that wasn't a very intelligent answer. Come on, tell me what happened.", He said, sitting down next to Eridan, grinning as he smoothed his own deep violet fringe back. The unique colour was a trait shared by the members of the Ampora family. It was a show of power, an emblem of royal lineage, a sign that says in bright bold letters "I'm better then you." In all honesty, while Eridan was proud of his heritage, he was equally or more-so proud of his own intellect.

"Get out of my room, Cro.", He said, angered at the other boy's taunts.

"Aw, don't be so mean, buddy. I got something to show you." Lifting up the heavy leather bound book in his creamy pale hands, he places it on his own lap.

"What is that?" Eridan asked, trying to hide his painfully obvious curiosity.

"Its science." Cronus stated dryly.

"What, why do you have a science book like that? You know dad would be furious if he knew you were studyin anythin other than basic science. He thinks it's muggle stuff." Now he was pissing Eridan off even more. He had no room to try to make him feel stupid.

"We both know that basic is boring, little man. Don't you want to learn something new?" The elder Ampora said, grinning. He had him. Little Eri was getting frustrated, fuming beside him as he tried to fight his want for what was being offered.

"No."

"No? Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"So, yes?"

"No!"

"Fine then, I'll just go then." Cronus stood up.

"No no! I want to read it!" He said frantically as the other lifted himself off of the bed. Cronus smiled softly and patted Eridan on the head fondly.

"Here." He placed the book onto his younger brothers lap. "Keep it a secret. Just you and me."

"Okay." Said little brother replied, distracted as he instantly opened the book.

He poured himself over the book like syrup on hotcakes; heavily, seeping through each page to cover every inch possible.

He didn't even notice as Cronus shut the door behind him as he left the room.

 

-5 years ago, age 7-

"But that's NOT WHAT I WANT, DAD."

"I DON'T CARE IF THAT ISN'T WHAT YOU WANT. YOU'RE GOING."

The screaming match raging the outside of Eridan's room wasn't the first. Since his room was the first down the hall branching from the grand living room, it was just as bad as if he was in there himself. Father and Cronus had been fighting for the past few months, endlessly yelling over choices that were to be made. After all, Cronus was 18 years old now and graduating from school soon.

"It's the Royal Wizard Defense Association! I could DIE out on one of those missions!" He was trembling. Eridan could hear it in his voice, the way it wobbled and shook. It was painful to listen to.

"I KNOW what is. I was IN it when I was 18. Every Ampora HAS." The two boys father figure. The right definition would be "discipline enforcer." Nevertheless, he was still the one in charge. "Its family tradition."

"I don't want to be part of tradition! I want to study music and science. I want to get married and have kids without the constant fear of leaving them and never coming back one day. I don't want to be remembered for things that were just given to me!"

Eridan opened his door slightly and peaked his small face between the crack. He was worried about his brother. He knew about his ambitions in life and knew that their father would not react kindly.

"Dad, I ...." Cronus took a breath to collect himself, hardening his face to how solid his decision was. As solid as rock. "I want to live amongst the muggles."

Orphaner's face reddened as Eridan's paled.

"I didn't raise you to be like this. What would your mother think of you?"

Cronus couldn't respond. He just stood, stricken with emotional paralyzation. Did he really just mention his mother? She's been deceased for the past five years. Nothing made any sense.

"If you want to go live with the filthy muggles, then go ahead. You're not getting any of my fucking help. When you leave, Cronus," he said as he got face-to-face with his eldest son, "don't ever come back." With that, Orphaner turned around and stomped himself off to his office.

Soon, only a few minutes later, Eridan hugged the other from behind. Cronus tried to push him off, but with such little force that it didn't actually do anything.

"What are you doing, shrimp....? Not very cool...." he said in a heartbreakingly rough voice. The new adult was so shaken. He pet his current space offender on the head, slowly ruffling the soft locks as he did.

"Want to help me pack?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You heard him, Eri. I have to leave."

He watched as his brother broke away from him, wrapping an arm around his tiny shoulders as they walked towards Cronus's room.  
That was the day that Eridan became an only child.

 

-5 years later, current time-

\--caligulasAquarium [CA] began messaging cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 01:23--  
[01:23] CA: hey fef howw are you doin  
[01:25] CC: Im good and yourshellf?  
[01:25] CA: terrible  
[01:26] CC: 38(  
[01:27] CC: )(hat )(appened t)(is time?  
[01:28] CA: orphaner  
[01:28] CA: hes been yellin a lot wwhenevver hes home lately not that its often but the headaches i could do wwithout  
[01:30] CC: Thats )(ORRIBL-E -Eridan. Im sorry t)(at )(es been acting that way. Do you roe w)(y?  
[01:30] CA: like i wwould knoww  
[01:31] CC: 38(  
[01:32] CC: W)(ale just think, soon we wont )(ave to deal with our suckerfis)( parents!  
[01:33] CA: yeah thank god i cant take his childish screamin anymore  
[01:33] CC: tru dat )(omes  
[01:34] CA: oh my god fef no stop  
[01:34] CC: )(e)(e)(e)(e 38D <3  
[01:38] CC: So w)(en are you and mr. butler going to get me outta this fis)( bowl?  
[01:39] CA: stephen and i wwill be there to pick you up a 5 on august 31st so wwe wwill have plenty of time to get into the city and buy our supplies  
[01:40] CA: then wwe wwill go stay at a inn for the night  
[01:41] CA: wwe can leavve for the station in the mornin ill just havve to turn one of the doors into a portal into diagon ally  
[01:41] CC: You can do t)(at ALR-EADY??  
[01:41] CA: yeah  
[01:42] CC: I'm IMPR-ESSED! But not surprised <3 I )(ave to go pack for tomorrow! I'll talk to you fillet-er~  
[01:42] CA: alright see you later fef  
\--cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased messaging caligulasAquarium [CA] at 01:43--

The 12 year old young man pushed away from his desk, smiling lightly from talking with his best friend. Well, Karkat, a loud little ball of capital text fury who he had met on an online RPG forum, was his best friend. Feferi was his closest friend, the one who has been there for him since he could remember. Now, they would be going to school together.

Eridan laid down in his bed, sighing a breath of relief. It had been a long day full of work and strain from practicing defensive spells. He was already packed, his clothes picked out for the next day, his shoes waiting by the door. In two days time, Eridan would be a student at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Life was looking up.


End file.
